Bringing the Picture Forward
by LexieCoop
Summary: 19 years have past since Rory and Logan were together. Mitchum stares at a picture of Logan and his wife and son, wishing the picture that lies behind it hadn't been pushed to the back. Will a news report about a girl make this wish a reality?
1. Chapter 1

Mitchum Huntzberger sat in his study, slouched in his brown leather chair

Mitchum Huntzberger sat in his study, slouched in his brown leather chair. His right hand rubbing his temple, his eyes were closed, his face expressionless. He sighed, a deep, heavy sigh while sitting up; rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. A framed picture on his desk caught his eye, normally when he looked at it he thought as though they were happy; His son Logan, his wife, and son, but then he saw the stone empty expression his son wore and began to see the picture for what it really was. His son's eyes were dull even in the bright lights. The blonde woman in front had society smile plastered on her face while angling her hands to make sure the rock on her finger was seen. And then the boy; wearing a smirk, one so unlike his father's, while his eyes focused darkly into the camera.

Mitchum turned the frame over and removed the backing. He carefully extracted the picture that lay behind it. He dreamily gazed at the couple that smiled out at him. Their love and happiness flowed out of the image. He smiled down at it, they were made for each other. A shout from down the hall stirred him from his thoughts, a shout that was quickly followed by his door swinging open.

"Have you seen the news?"

Mitchum sighed yet again, 'if only the picture hadn't been pushed to the back'.

"No Tyler I haven't"

Tyler hastily walked over to the television and turned it on.

Tyler James Huntzberger, his grandson. '_Ha!_' Mitchum thought, '_he is anything but_'. The sixteen year old was ruthless, cold, and power-hungry. Being his only grandchild made him the sole heir to HPG, the company Logan currently ran. And ran it he did, very well in fact. He was a compassionate smooth talker willing to do whatever he could to get the job done, while keeping his soul intact.

Tyler flipped through channels until he landed upon the news.

_Anchor__: Yesterday the New York Times hired Lorelai 'Lia' Gilmore as a reporter. The eighteen year old was recently published in what turned out to be the most read article. But there is more about this girl than just her achievements. Christi reports._

_Christi__: Lorelai 'Lia' Gilmore, daughter of overseas correspondent Lorelai Gilmore, defiantly inherited more than just her mothers striking eyes. Her writing abilities have surpassed those who have been in the business for years. Soon to be a Columbia graduate, this girl didn't get it all from her mother. You will all be surprised to find out that Lia Gilmore is more Lia Gilmore Huntzberger. Lia is Logan Huntzberger's daughter, it looks as thought HPG has a new heir, I mean heiress…_

Tyler clicked the television off and tossed the remote into a nearby chair. Turning, he faced Mitchum who stood frozen with his mouth agape.

* * *

_Buzz, "Ms. Gilmore you have a call on line four."_

"Thank you Jane," Rory picked up the phone and leaned back into her chair, "Gilmore here."

"Mom!" the other side echoed.

Rory quickly sat back up to the sound of her daughter's distressed voice. "Lia? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm everywhere!"

"What?"

"The news, is it true?!"

Rory furrowed her brown, "Is what true?"

"That I'm a Huntzberger?"

Rory froze instantly, ringing filled her ears, her phone left her grip and fell onto the desk. She whipped her chair to face her computer and immediately brought up the news.

Huntzberger Love Child

HPG Heir_-ESS_

Illegitimate Huntzberger

Gilmore Huntzberger

Tears flooded Rory's eyes and poured out. _'How could this have happened?!_' Rory had kept the secret so well for so long….

Christi, Christi Williams would sink this low. She was the only one who would do something like this, only because her daughter, Jessica didn't get published whereas Rory's not only got published but hired.

Rory reluctantly picked her phone back up and whispered, "Yes" into the receiver. Sobs were now heard on both ends as the Lorelai's were unwillingly being pushed towards the media, society, and as Rory feared, the Huntzberger's.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchum had just seen the news report

Mitchum had just seen the news report. He finally closed his mouth. Tyler was looking at him expectantly. He looked at the picture he still had in his hands. He looked up at Tyler so fast he probably got whiplash.

"I'll do what is necessary Tyler; it will be taken care of."

Tyler looked as though he was going to argue but just gave a curt nod keeping his mouth in a tight thin line. As soon as the door latched a smile broke across Mitchum's face. He was so overcome with joy, laughter sounded from deep within his soul. It's time for things to be set right; starting with Stacey and Tyler.

He picked up his phone and immediately dialed. "Yes, Veronica, could you patch me through to my son?"

"I'm sorry sir, he's currently in a meeting-"

"This is more important than that damn meeting!"

"One moment Mr., Huntzberger," she put him on hold. A few minuets had past before he was patched through.

"Dad?" Logan's voice was finally heard over the other end, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah Logan it's me." He paused, how to approach this…

"….You said it was urgent…if it's not I really should get back to-"

Mitchum cut him off, "when was the last time you were happy?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "Dad, what is this about?"

"…I received some news today, and well it got me thinking, I don't remember the last time you were really happy."

He heard Logan let out a deep sigh, "I don't even remember either dad, it's been a long time. A very long time…do you even remember the last time you were happy?"

"Yes I remember the day very well, you were three and we were just about to go to the zoo when I received a phone call from the hospital. Your grandfather had had a heart attack. That was the day I completely took over the company instead of taking my son to the zoo like I had been promising to do…the first one I broke to you. I was happy everyday before that one moment, that one phone call." Logan was surprised to hear the regret that filled his father's voice.

"What was the news dad?"

"Tyler came here today; apparently he isn't the heir of HPG."

"What do you mean dad? He's my _son_, he is my heir."

"No, your heir is your eldest child. Tyler lacks 2 years of being heir."

"….I am really lost here dad,"

"Lorelai Gilmore is the heiress of HPG."

"…Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Lia more specifically; Daughter of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, better known as-."

"Rory." Mitchum smiled at the way her named flowed delicately off Logan's tongue.

"Yes, I think we need together and talk about the changes that need to be made."

"I'm on my way. I'll be at the house shortly."

* * *

Lia Gilmore sat in her car, staring at the gigantic manor. Her mother was on her flight back home, and wouldn't be home for a few more hours. In the time she had; Lia had been researching the Huntzberger's, reading everything she could find out about them. She wasn't sure what to think about it all. She wanted to go back to being a 'nobody'. But now that was the exact opposite of what she was. Thinking back to when she found out: Lia parked in the student parking at school, she felt as though the sun was shining just for her. She was well on her way to having all her dreams come true. Her sun shine was short lived; upon her arrival Jessica Williams approached her.

"Well it's good to know that me not being published has nothing to do with my writing abilities."

"What are you talking about?" clouds are moving in.

"Just your genes taking you to the top, while those of us who deserve it are left at the bottom."

"Jessica I'm really not in the mood for…anything having to deal with you."

"Someone's feisty this morning? Didn't get enough coffee?" Jessica taunted.

"What do you want?"

"Just to know how it feels to be an heiress to a multi billion dollar company that you don't deserve."

"Heiress? ...what are you talking about?" _Please don't take my sunshine away_.

Without another word Jessica put a news paper into her hand and walked off towards her posse. Lia sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked down at the newspaper. Her eyes grew wide as she had to reread the words that jumped off the paper. Lia Gilmore, Huntzberger love child, Heiress to HPG. The news paper slipped from her nonexistent grip. _A Huntzberger? _She quickly made her way back to her dorm_. Please be a fake please be a fake_, she repeated over and over to herself. Her dream had just begun coming true and now it was as though she didn't deserve it. Her small quiet life was fed to the vultures in the media. She fought the lock on her door, today was not the day to have it acting up. When she finally made it into the room she found her room mate was already watching the 'top story'.

Malaysia Ruse, her best friend, would make this joke disappear. Jessica was just messing with her again. That's all.

"Malaysia! Please tell me Jessica just pulled one over my head!"

Malaysia looked up at her, Lia's stomach fell. The Huntzberger's were they type of people they used to laugh and joke about. Now Lia was one of them?

She sighed, turned her car back on and made her way down the drive that leads to the house. Her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest; like it was trying to claw its way out. She willed herself to calm down, just a little bit. She was never nervous, she was always cool and collected, and yet her she was about to have a breakdown, a panic attack. Her shaky hand reached her door handle and opened it. Her wobbly legs almost couldn't hold up her slim form. She paused, _'you're being ridiculous, chill. You're here to find out the truth. Now get a grip!' _she took a deep breath and felt herself relax. She walked to the door, hesitantly pushed the bell.

Logan jumped at the sound of the bell. He had just gotten to the house and was still waiting for his father to come out of his study to greet him. He opened the door, and lost all the words he had in his brain along with his ability to speak. He could only stare. His eyes wide, meeting equally wide eyes, ones that were so familiar. He heard his father coming out of his study,

"I thought we could grab lunch and talk about this… Logan? What are you-?"

'_Staring at'_ was where Mitchum's question was going but upon reaching his son, his loss of words joined Logan's. The girl shifted, trying to formulate how to approach this.

Why couldn't a maid have answered? What did he have to be here? She could have handled meeting the 'newspaper mogul' himself, but her…father? That she wasn't prepared for. She looked at the two of them. Their shocked expressions were so similar, the way they had lost all ability to form thoughts; she couldn't help herself she laughed. She quickly apologized, through her laughs,

"I'm so sorry, it's just…the looks on your faces…it's just…wow…" she finally collected herself; her laughing seemed to have brought back the father and son.

"Lia…um come on in." she jumped at the sound of Logan's voice; it was softer than she expected. She stepped into the house.

"Why don't we talk in the sitting room?"

Mitchum suggested. Heading towards the room Lia paused; staring at something on the wall, "Is that a Velazquez? ... It is!" Logan burst out laughing; the room echoed with his laugh carrying it all over the house, he had to lean against a wall for support. Mitchum eyed him as though he had lost his mind, while Lia felt embarrassed. Tears streamed from his eyes, he whipped them, still laughing every once in awhile, "I'm sorry, it's just you Gilmore's really know your Velazquez. Rory asked the same thing her first time here. Sorry, I'm good now." Lia's eyes shot up when he mentioned her mother's name.

"Ah, that was a horrible night…" Mitchum sighed.

"Yeah, it was, try actually living through it." Logan said louder than he meant to. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

Lia was confused; a lot of tension had filled the one breezy hall. "What happened that night?"

Mitchum clenched his jaw, and looked at Logan; who seemed to be very interested in the floor at that moment.

"It isn't anything we need to discuss right at this moment, apparently we have more important things to take care of."

Lia looked him right in the eyes, the expression on her face was one of calculation and debate; whether to argue at this point or let it slide. Mitchum was taken aback when he looked over at Logan who had the same expression. _Well one thing we don't need is a DNA test_, Mitchum mumbled to himself before leading the group the rest of the way to the sitting room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Tyler had thrown himself onto his bed. He let out a frustrated sigh, throwing pillows across his room. This couldn't be happening. He thought back to his morning:

Tyler parked his car in its usual space next to his best friend Will's. Will as usual was sitting in the back of his pick up truck waiting for him, however today he didn't have his carefree grin on, instead he looked deep in thought. Tyler walked up to him and hit his leg, Will jumped a little.

"You okay?"

"Have you seen the news this morning?"

"Uhh…" '_how long have we been friends?'_

"Right, forget I asked that, you might not want to go in there." Will gestured towards the daunting building.

"Why not?"

Will didn't want to see his friend personally be made a fool of, he handed over the newspaper he had grabbed the moment he saw the headline and sped off the get to school.

"What is this?"

Will didn't respond, instead he just waited until Tyler had at least read the title. He knew when that moment had occurred; it was obvious by the wide eyed expression and fearful gaze that took over his once normal size eyes.

"I didn't want you to go in there thinking it was just any other day, you know how they are; they're vultures."

"They-y all know?"

"It's a safe bet."

"Oh god… I mean I practically ran that place…now I'm worth nothing and second rate to some out of wedlock girl who knows nothing about this life." Tyler's voice switched from sullen to angry.

Will winced at the dig towards the 'out of wedlock girl', and couldn't stop himself from defending her, "Watch it, you don't know anything about her!" Tyler hadn't been expecting that one, Will quickly went on to say more, "Sorry man, I don't know why I just said that," Though he really did.

"It's fine, I think I am going to get out of here, get this figured out."

"I think that is a good idea…" Will wasn't making eye contact with him anymore.

Tyler said his goodbye and quickly made his way to his car and sped off towards the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler got back to the mansion in record time after speaking with Will; he quickly made his way to his grandfather's study. He burst in. His grandfather jumped slightly at the abrupt intrusion. Tyler noticed a picture frame in his hand, and the dreamily look in his face, he wanted to question it but there were more pressing matters to be discussed.

"Have you seen the news?"

* * *

Tyler shot up on his bed when he heard his father laugh. His father never laughed. He made his way of his room and looked down to the foyer. His breath caught when he saw her. The girl the had ruined his life, deep down he knew it wasn't her fault, knew she didn't want this anymore than he did. But it didn't change the loathing he felt, and it had nothing to do with the company. But his father, the man he respected more than anything, the man that ignored him day in and day out was getting along with this girl, but couldn't formulate a sentence towards him.

He saw them retreat into the sitting room; he sat down on the stairs. Even from a story up he could see the happiness of is father, it radiated off of him, Tyler bet his eyes sparkled the way they did in pictures before. Before what, He had no idea.

Tyler had every intention of going down there and giving his father and the girl a piece of his mind, or at least eavesdropping, but couldn't get himself to do it. Instead he went down to the study and silently shut the door.

He sat down in the chair his grandfather had occupied. Something silver caught his eye, the frame is grandfather had been holding. He picked it up and stared at it, there was nothing dreamy about it, just a giant fake performance his mother had them put on. The vacant look in his father's eyes…a look he had seen all too often made him snap. The frame went flying into the air and landed with a shattering crash. He knew no one would hear it, and had hoped the violent act would make him feel better but it didn't. he sighed to himself and made his way over to it to clean up the mess.

He brought a trashcan over with him to pick up the shards of glass. He picked up the frame, considered throwing it all away, including the picture. But he thought back to the look in the great and powerful Mitchum's eye. If he had learned anything while living her it was that things are not always what they seem. But how could this not be what it is? Then he noticed the edge of a picture that lay behind. Hesitating ever so slightly for reasons he couldn't justify. He lifted the ruse of a picture off, and was met with a picture he couldn't describe. A happiness on his fathers features with a woman that was not his mother, but more than likely the mother of the girl sitting out there and spending time with his father.

* * *

Will never thought of his family as more than ordinary, in the sense of social rank that is. They made enough money to get by and were definitely happy. They lived in a small town outside of Hartford, where he went to Chilton prep. Yes, he is the son of Lorelai and Lucas Danes. Grandson of Emily and Richard Gilmore, who were paying his way through Chilton as they had done for his much older sister Rory. Will never planed on going to a prestigious school, or becoming friends with Tyler Huntzberger. It all just happened, one day he was attending Stars Hollow High the next he was standing in the halls of Chilton wearing a very uncomfortable uniform. He didn't even know his family had connections with the Huntzberger's, aside his friendship with Tyler, until this morning.

William Richard Danes went down to breakfast this morning like it had been any other day. Nothing felt special or different about this day until he reached the newspaper. He felt like the world had shifted, he looked up at his mother. Meeting her eyes instantly, her silence being all he needed to know it was the truth. Without a word he shot out of his house and made it to school where he restlessly waited for Tyler, Tyler who never turned on his stupid cell phone.

Tyler finally arrived in his normal fashion; he barely got out of his car when Will pounced on him.

"Have you seen the news this morning?"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Lorelai was worried when Will became friends with Tyler, knowing about Lia and her connection to that family, the secret could have been jeopardized by this friendly union. But then she remember a conversation Rory and Will had, had. Will asked Rory who Lia's father was and Rory in short answered that it was someone she used to love very much but the timing hadn't been best when Lia entered the picture. The tone that she used scared Will from pressing the matter further, and thus it wasn't brought up again; until today that is.

Tyler had been over to their home a couple of times, he never made Will feel bad about how small the home was. In fact Tyler's first comment and only comment when he came into the house was that it felt warm and full of love and care. The way he said it sent shivers down Lorelai's spine because his tone was so soft, so serious, she could only imagine what his home felt like. Will said it was cold and dark; and that his parents just ignored him. Lorelai was more than tempted to give one Logan Huntzberger a piece of her mind; about how he should love this kid as much as he could and not dwell on the fact it wasn't his and Rory's son. But then Tyler came over for the second time, an image of Logan fresh in her mind was not matched by this boy. Logan wasn't the father of Tyler. That conclusion made Lorelai hug Tyler tightly, without warning. Tyler hasn't visited the house since. Will told her,

"He is used to the way things are at home, I know that it hurts him, but he has accepted the lack of love his home and family provide. When you hugged him you brought back that longing he has buried. He'll be back around mom; he just doesn't want to long for love when he isn't going to get it."

"I'm proud of you Will. I think you're the only person Tyler has and the only person he is himself with."

* * *

Will entered his house, tired after a very seemingly long day. He found his mother sitting in the kitchen. He sat down across from her and was silent for a moment before,

"Why didn't you tell me?" came whispered softly, out of his mouth, his voice full of emotion.

Lorelai looked up meeting his gaze, "I was doing what Rory thought was best for her daughter. It wasn't my place to expose secrets."

"He's my best friend mom; the only thing he was looking forward to in his life was taking over that company and making his father proud of him"

"What would you have done if I had said something? Would you have told him? The same thing that is happening now would have happened then. You're right this is life altering and I feel for him I really do, but I had to try and protect Rory and Lia by doing what I could. Keeping my mouth shut."

"He just wanted that opportunity mom, chance to show his dad he is worth something."

"Will… Logan isn't Tyler's father, Logan is wrong to take his unhappiness out on the son he has claimed as his own but he is human."

"What do you mean mom, of course he is-"

"Just by looking at him you can see that Tyler doesn't match anything about Logan. I haven't met his mother but I'm sure Logan has realized it is a lie and the life Logan thought he was going to lead vanished."

Will was silent for a moment thinking and realizing, " I'm sorry Tyler never got to meet the life loving Logan Huntzberger I remember Will, but I think that in order for Logan to treat Tyler better the secret has to break open…whom ever Tyler's mother is, is to blame for how Tyler feels"

* * *

Stacey step out of the spa feeling at ease, the life of the rich was good. She blew on her nails as she made her way to her hired car; her driver was leaning against the black limo. Her immediate reaction, to insult his lack of work ethic and laziness, was thrown to the wind when she saw the headline on the news paper. "Instead of going to the shopping centers I had planned, we need to get to the airport post haste." The man with the newspaper folded it and nodded. He opened the door for her and closed it after she got in.

Upon enter the limo she immediately pulled out her cell phone… but she didn't know who to call. Logan knew that she had lied to him all those years ago when she said Tyler was his. And she couldn't very well call Tyler; he already hated her more than Logan. She didn't want him to know it was her fault; he was losing everything he thought was meant to be his.

She thought back to their engagement party, the guilt she had felt was so over whelming… she was planning on telling him and calling it all off… but then she couldn't.

"_Logan, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yeah, something doesn't feel right about it."_

"_Guys, I appreciate the concern, really I do. It's just she's pregnant. I'm doing the right thing."_

"_How do you know it's yours?"_

"_I trust her to not cheat on me, Colin."_

"_What about Rory?"_

"_What about Rory? I haven't seen her, heard from her, nothing. But I guess I can expect that after rejection." The bitterness and sadness laced Logan's venom voice._

"_But you belong with her, not this Stacey"_

"_She made her choice, Finn. Now could you please just be happy for me? We still need to decide on whose best man."_

_Humoring him, they dropped the topic. And as if on cue they both shouted, "Me!" and thus began another round of insults and taunts to decide best-man-ship. _

_After a few minuets they were at a stand still, Logan had still not told them that he was going to have 2 best mans; it was more entertainment this way, Logan was drug off by his father to meet a new business associate, leaving Colin and Finn, and a hidden bride to be, alone. _

"_Do you want to break the news to her?"_

"_No, but we have to. He's being a stubborn ass. We all know the baby isn't his… hell I bet even he knows."_

"_Then why is he going through with it?"_

"_Well, how would you feel if you proposed to a woman, the love of your life, and she reject you? Completely crushed, well our mate, Logan here, still is crushed. He doesn't want to set himself up for that fall again. If he calls off the wedding, he is vulnerable again… but how ever if he goes through with it, he's miserable. I mean, we can't just walk up to him and say Logan, Mate, Rory found out she was pregnant after you left for California. She had tried to find you but you took yourself off the planet, any who now that you're back she'd like to marry you and have more beautiful little buggers. I don't see that going very well, Colin. Do you?"_

"_No, but he needs to know!"_

"_Then Rory, the mother, needs to do it. Since we know we ought to tell him, but we can't. We can't Colin. What we can do is ensure that they both find at least a tiny bit of happiness."_

_Stacey had been holding her breath, guilt or not she wasn't ready to give up this life style so he could go play house. She had wanted to tell him the truth but now thought better of it, thought more about her self. And besides, Logan sort of looked like the father in a way; it will take awhile for it to be fully known. And then it would be too late. _


	5. Chapter 5

this is right after the previous flash-back

* * *

_The engagement party had come and gone. It was now nearly time for the wedding to take place, with only a weeks time until the precisions began; Rory stood outside the Huntzberger manor. After having talked with Colin and Finn she felt this was the only thing she could possibly do to get Logan to see her. She left Lia with her mother and drove over to the Huntzberger Manor. After trying to ring the bell three times, and failing, she finally managed to get her hand to push the bell that would start the conversation she still had no idea to go about. The bell went off and soon the door was opened by a maid._

_"May I help you miss?"_

_"I-I'm here to see Logan"_

_"I'm afraid Logan is out of the house miss-"_

_"Gilmore"_

_"Whose at the door Susan?" came a sharp, elegant voice from behind the maid, Susan._

_"A Miss Gilmore, Mrs. Huntzberger, here to see Logan."_

_"A Mrs. Gilmore, why would Emily come to see Logan; without calling ahead to announce her plans?"_

_"Not Emily-"_

_Shira made her way to approach the non- existent Emily, cutting off the maid, "-Rory?"_

_Rory went from nervous to deer in the headlights as soon as she saw Shira, expecting the worst she tried to prepare herself for what the woman was sure to through out. _

_Clearing her throat Shira decided to end the awkward silence, "Rory why don't you come inside?"_

_Rory's surprise did not escape Shira's notice, in fact it made her give the girl the most reassuring smile she could muster._

_Rory came in and the maid took her coat. _

_"I'm afraid Logan won't be back until later…but that doesn't mean us girls can't catch up?"_

_"N-no, not at all"_

_Shira led them to the sitting room and motioned for Rory to take her seat. _

_"So Rory what brings you here? If you don't mind me asking, it has been awhile since I have seen you. And I thought your business with my son was over, you two are still friends?"_

_"I've been trying to find him for awhile now, it seems he had taken himself off the planet…at least to me, until two weeks ago when I called and finally got Colin and Finn to speak to me. They said he was back home…pre-preparing for his up and coming nuptials"_

_"Ah yes the wedding, I always thought you would be the one to finally tie my son down, but well you know the incident from first hand experience no need to drudge it back up."_

_"Yes, I remember it well…"_

_"This still doesn't tell me why you're here now Rory. It's a week till his wedding; you can't blame me for taking precautions towards you and my son. I feel this is as happy as he is going to be, considering your history together."_

_"I really had no idea he was getting married until last week… I've just had something I've wanted to tell him for almost a year and a half…"_

_"What dear?"_

_"Well.. I realized my mistake not even a week later…I was fretting so much about it and trying to speak to him that I was physically sick…it wouldn't be until a week later that I found out the reason behind my illness.."_

_"…What was it dear?"_

_"I…I was pregnant."_

_If Shira had been expecting anything that wasn't it, I mean if the girl had come in here and told her that she found out she had an STD and wanted to inform Logan she would have handled that better, maybe even been a little prepared given Logan's history. But this, this was not on the radar of possibilities. _

_"…You were pregnant?" oh no, "Please tell me that you didn't have an abortion."_

_"Oh no! No, I had the baby."_

_"…?" adoption? Still born? Come on Rory!_

_"Her name it Lorelai, or Lia."_

_Shira looked as though she was going to hyperventilate, as did Rory. Shira called for the maid to bring her a stiff drink, looking at Rory she said, "Make it two and both doubles"_

_"Do you mind if I smoke dear?"_

_Remember Shira smoked because of her nerves Rory gesture for her to go ahead._

_The maid walked back in with the too drinks. Shira drank hers in one gulp, following the older woman Rory did the same._

_A door opening sounded through the house, Shira tensed. _

_"Rory I feel I must apologize in advanced for what is about to happen."_

_Before Rory could question her, "Shira, I smell smoke"_

_A tall model looking blonde appeared in the door way. _

_"Why are you smoking? Given your condi- who are you?" she gestured towards Rory._

_"This is Lorelai Gilmore"_

_The tall blonde became stiff, "Lorelai Gilmore? Here a week before my wedding to Logan! And you let her in!"_

_"Stacey dear"_

_"No I cannot believe this!" the blonde appeared at a loss of what to do next, hit Rory? Hit Shira? Yell and scream? Storm away? All sounded like really good options. She chose the latter and turned on her heel. Her anger echoed through the house thanks to her six inch high heels slamming the tile._

_Shira sighed, "That went better than I had thought."_

_"what did she mean?"_

_"about what?"_

_"the smoking?"_

_"Oh I had rather you not heard that," sighing, "I have cancer."_

_"Oh" Rory stared at the lit cigarette._

_"since you chose to disclose your secret with me I feel I should do the same. I have stopped Chemo, the only reason I am pushing this wedding is because I want to see my son get married before I die."_

_"you're dying!?"_

_"I'm hoping not until after the wedding, but yes"_

_"Why would you stop Chemo?"_

_"Rory, I've done a lot of horrible things over the years. Things I was never proud of. Things I carry with me every day…the way I see it. The cancer is karma's way of letting those things consume me. I wasn't really responding to it any way…and I've lived a life, thought it may not be as good as I had hoped, or as happy, I've lived one and it's time to pay for the things I inflicted on others. Like my harshness towards you."_

_"But there-"_

_"I'm quite alright with this, I've accepted it. But I must thank you."_

_"For what?" Rory asked in confusion._

_"The only regret I had was not seeing a grandchild from my son, or having one on the way." (Nearly everyone knows Stacey is pregnant, Shira knows it isn't Logan's but trying to provide just the tiniest ounce of happiness doesn't mention it). _

_"Would you like to see a picture?"_

_"I would like that, very much."_


	6. Chapter 6

Rory wasn't sure why this memory flashed through her mind on her way back home. But it was the first of many on the longest flight of her life. She was only 4 hours away and time seemed to stop so memory lane could run her over, semi truck after semi truck.

"_Rory she's adorable! Logan's hair and your eyes make the perfect baby."_

"_She is perfect."_

"_Where is she while you're here?"_

"_Saying with my mom, Nanny Lorelai; who is probably trying to entertain her with her Mary Poppins impression."_

"_Surely she wouldn't understand that, she's what 9 months?" Shira asked while shaking her head._

"_Try telling my mother that." Rory replied with a chuckle._

_Both turned their attention back to the picture of the infant._

_Rory's question of, "would you like to meet her?" was followed by the faint sound of a car door shutting. Shira looked at the clock and sighed._

"_I would love to Rory, but not today. That would be Mitchum coming home from the office."_

"_He's back before Logan?"_

"_It's hard to imagine that there was a time when Logan came home before Mitchum. He's changed a lot"_

"_I should probably go, but here's my phone number. Call me and we will make plans for you to meet Lia." Rory wasn't at all prepared to see Mitchum._

"_That sounds lovely, I'll show you out."_

Rory sighed, Shira died 3 weeks after that day. Two weeks after her son's wedding and ten visits with Lia later Shira died during her sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere on a different plane; destination the same, another woman was recalling the same memory with a different point of view. Stacey recalled that day the same way as she recalled the engagement party. Part with guilt and part with anger. (A/N: will be written about in the next chapter of so)

* * *

Tyler had been staring at the photograph for ten minuets; Trying to analyze it, to figure it out. He sighed as he stood up picture and frame in hand as he walked back over to the desk and set them both down. He had to get out of there. His world was falling apart at the seams and he couldn't deal with that here, in the cold manor of stone hearts. He darted back up stairs to get the keys to his car. On his way back down her crashed into someone.

* * *

Lia sat listening to Mitchum and Logan talk…or stare depending on how you look at it, when she say a boy slink past trying not to be seen. Who was he?

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Both men jumped at the sudden question. "Of course," They said in unison.

"Take a left out this door way (the door way she'd seen the boy) and take a left. It is right by the stairs." Logan answered.

"Thank you," she smiled, "excuse me then, I'll be right back."

She was just at the bottom of the stairs when she was hit. Both parties fell onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Both parties were groaning, lying on the hard wood floor.

Tyler felt dizzy, mix that with the pain he felt all over put him in agony. The, what seemed like booming, approaching foot steps didn't help matters at all. In fact it made it all worse.

"Lia? Tyler? What happened here?" a voice sounded from above him, slowly and unwillingly he opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to get them to focus he was met with the eyes of his _father_ staring at him as if he was having a private battle within himself to blame Tyler for this or to listen to reason.

"Tyler _your father_ asked you a question." Mitchum's voice followed.

"Neither of us were watching where we were going and we just ran into each other."

"Thank you _Lia_" Tyler winced at the dig his grandfather jabbed as he sat up. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the questioning look she was giving him, he was about to make eye contact with her when he realized his father was still staring at him. It was peculiar to say the least. His own dark blue eyes met his fathers brown. His breath hitched as it clicked. He couldn't breath; his gaze fell down as he tried to regain his composure. It was there, he could feel it he just couldn't remember what it was where it had began, the doubt that was now confirmed, a doubt he had always had but never thought was true…was. By the time he was able to look back up he noticed that Lia and his grandfather had left the room.

"Tyler are you alright?"

"In a word, no." Tyler went to get up and almost fell over if Logan hadn't have grabbed him and helped him to his feet. He shook his arm loose as soon as he had his balance.

"I'm going out"

"Where"

"Like you actually care"

"Tyler-"

"No! Don't try and lie to me! You've never given a damn before why the hell start now?! Now when you have your _real_ child," the word real escaped his mouth before he could stop it, he threw his doubts at his father and decided just to finish it, "and you won't have to put up with me much longer."

"Tyler-"

"Just stop!"

With that Tyler took off out the house and seconds later the sound of an engine were heard barreling down the drive way.

Logan walked over to the phone beside the stairs and dialed a number he had memorized. He sat down on the stairs.

"_Hello?"_

_"It's me"_

_"He's on his way over?"_

_"Yeah, he left here in a hurry so he should be there soon."_

_"__**SIGH**__ Logan we both know you care why won't you just let him know?"_

"_I don't know….I really just don't know. I mean with everything that has happened today I don't know what to think."_

_"Logan, about-"_

_"It's okay, I understand. Just make sure he's okay when he gets there."_

_"I will."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Anytime Logan."_

Logan sighed, "damnit" as he hung up the phone.

"is everything alright?"

Logan looked up to see Lia standing unsurely in the doorway. Mitchum, he guessed had a phone call.

"No, not at all."

* * *

Lorelai sighed as she hung up the phone and heard a car pull up. "Will"

"yeah mom?"

"Tyler's here"

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Will looked at his mother as though she had an extra head, "Who was that on the phone? You seemed little too aware of Tyler's arrival."

There was a knock at the front door.

"Will, I don't think now is the best time for this."

"More secrets mom? Seriously, what happened to all those talks about how we can talk about anything and that we don't do secrets? I don't know who you are anymore!"

"William listen to-"

"No! You listen to me! I am going to go let Tyler in and when I get back I expect a little bit of truth to come out of your mouth for once!"

"Trust me Will this isn't-"

"You expect me to be able to trust you now? You've been lying to me keeping things from me, things I should have at least known a little bit about before they blew up in my face!"

Unshed tears made Lorelai's eyes glisten in the sun light filling the room, she had never seen her son so angry before, he had a right though, but if his father saw that temper he passed down to him being used toward her; Lorelai shuttered at the thoughts that would shake the house.

"Hey man"

"Hey Will, sorry to um just show up here but I…I didn't know where else to go."

"Come on in."

Will lead Tyler into the living room.

"I'll be right back, I need to finish taking to my mom real quick."

Tyler nodded.

Will walked back into the kitchen, and sat across from his mother.

"It was Logan"

"WHAT!" Lorelai winced at the volume.

"Shh!"

"Sorry, what?"

"When Tyler stopped coming to our house a month or so ago, I became worried…so I called Logan."

"What did he say?...better yet what did you say?"

"Well I didn't give him an award for father of the year."

Both chuckled at the light humor used to take the edge off.

"I pretty much filled him in on Tyler…I think it opened his eyes a bit to what was happening."

"I think things have changed at the hell manor"

"OOoooOO grandma and grandpa have been demoted?"

"They aren't so bad mom."

"I know"

"So any ways?"

"Since then Logan and I have talked…mainly about you two and a little about Rory…leaving out of course the lovely Lia."

Tyler paced the living room as Will and his mother were having a match in hushed whispers that soon turned to a soft conversation.

The room seemed to have more photos than he remembered but threw it to the reasoning that Lorelai didn't want him to see photos of Lia so she took them down when he came over. Almost like she had a tip as to when he'd be over.

Mid pace, one photo really stuck out to him, it was in a heavy silver frame the photo was of his grandmother and his guess Lia.

He never met Shira Huntzberger but apparently Lia had. He walked into the kitchen and held the photo up towards the mother and son,

"If Shira knew…then why is this just now coming out?"

Bother paused in mid motion and turned, still in the position, towards Tyler.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this to you!!! It's a little short, but I figure short chapter is better than no chapter?I will start writing the next one ASAP- if you have any ideas let me know so my writers block doesn't keep another chapter from you.**

* * *

"I think I should probably answer that."

The three of them turned towards the voice; Rory, standing by the front door, setting down her bags.

"William, perhaps we should give them some time?"

"Okay."

The two quickly fled the scene.

Tyler averted his eyes back to the picture.

"you must be Tyler?"

"yeah…you're Rory?"

"Why don't we sit down?" she motioned toward the table.

Tyler sat down quickly, Rory followed more slowly. Rory took a deep sigh before speaking again.

"Shira never told anyone about Lia because Logan was already getting married to Stacey. She really didn't want to cause any drama before she died; which was really out of character from the woman she once was."

"What about me? Where do I fit into all of this?" Tyler asked Rory in a voice that reminded her of a small child as he stared down at his grandmother smiling happily with Lia.

"Logan never told you?" he tooked up slowly, unwillingly his tearfilled gaze met her soft eyes.

"Told me what?...H-he never says anything to me." he looked back down quickly, just in case a small tear made its way looked more like a little boy than when he was a child.

"Your not Logan's son."

Tyler slowly nodded his head, this confirmed his earlier suspicions.

"Then who is my father?"

"I-I don't know....I don't think Logan knows either..." Rory's own gaze turned tearfilled.

"I need to get back...My mom is supposed to be getting back today... do you think we could talk again?" Tyler asked as he stood up.

Rory smiled softly, "Of course, anything you want to know."

"Thanks." he tried to smile, he managed one but it wasn't convincing. withought thinking too much Rory stood up and hugged him tightly.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"Are you sure you can make that kind of promise?"

"Have you learned nothing about Lorelai's? We're always right and we always keep are word."

Tyler laughed a little bit as he let go. he smiled at her, said a quick goodbye to Will and was off back to his house feeling a bit better.

* * *

The two spoke casually, beating around the bush. Lia told Logan all about Columbia and her best friend Malaysia. finally they paused long enough for reality to settle back in.

"Who was that you were on the phone with?"

Logan looked back over at the phone, considered lying but chose the truth instead.

"Lorelai."

"As in my Nanny Lorelai?"

"The one and only....Will and Tyler are friends... she- she makes sure he is okay for me."

"shouldn't you be the one to do that?"

"I-"

Logan was cut off by the front door opening, "Helllloooo, anyone home?"

He froze, she wasn't supposed to be back for another three days. He looked at Lia hoping to get her out before she reached them, but Stacey had already made her way towards them.

"Logan...who is- oh."

"I think 'Oh' is an understatement don't you Stacey?" Mitchum's voice rang out, " I just got off the phone with Robert Marley, my PI. I think you have some explaining to do took me awhile but I've finally figure you out."

"Perhaps....perhaps we should all sit down?s

"I don't know about anyone else but i'd prefer to stand."

Four sets of eyes turned around and saw Tyler leaning against the arch or the hallway, arms crossed.


End file.
